Sith Wars : Seven Stars
by TheAnril
Summary: It's an crazy story if not all Jedi were killed. Childhood friends of Darth Vader comes to help build future of Galaxy Empire of course old Sith doesn't like them at all. Visiting worlds when they tremble before your ship sign , see the rulers getting on knees. That's the power of Man who rules the Galaxy. But he has some dirty stuff and two helpers clean it up!


Yo it's my first Star war stuff story. I just love Anakin and think it's not his fault what happen to him , but many people around him. Mostly Jedi. Cause... DAMN IT IF THEY HELP HIM NOT PUSHING AWAY , SAYING HES EVEIL HE MUST BE KEPT AWAY FROM IT. THATS HIS FUTURE COVERED IN CLOUDS? At least not in blood. So some crazy story when spend two nights watching all Star Wars!

I don't own any of this original idea!

* * *

Episode 1: The Rise of Empire

* * *

Few days after well...all what happen with clones , Galaxy Empire creation and of course Jedi genocide...yep.

I and person who isn't quite involved in many things but yet is. Walked throw that Damn Giant ship as it's long long long long long long sooooo long! Ok where I was again? Ou yeah so it's been 4 days since what I said earlier we are in space with New apprentice of Master Sith. Who did disappear somewhere off.I was getting bored of having no stuff to do in this time. Ou? Why I'm here? Good question. Well first of all I'm an Jedi to even if I'm a girl - I don't use dark force - even if Master Sith said that he will throw me into Cosmo if I won't. So I'm being human like person disagree. It's not completely about strength or something just I don't want get ugly...Uhh. So why I'm not in cell or in space? Well we - I mean my brother who is too a Jedi he was attacked by clones there at Coruscant but got out and said he was visited by old friend with who we were trained together at academy even if most my time I spend outside... So Ani said that he had to choice because many of other Jedi he thinks won't accept all this and that they knew about it. My dear bro said sure why not I always wanted kill one teacher who many times hit me with staff. So in next day I get call.

" Hi sis!"

" Um where are you?" I watched the ship and people walking behind him in white armour.

" You see it's new era now , so come from your training wherever you are to us, I'll send you everything." I stay quit.

" Hey what happen? Why your not with those lazy guys in Coruscant? Where are you?"

" I already said that it's complicated. But it's fine. I thinked you like revolutions?"

" What? If someone will get in my room-

" Don't worry Alinn even you won't get chance to return there."

" Who said that?" I got angry that someone goes interrupting me, great Me!

" Okay see you when you come!"

" Hey wait a sec Illian?" Huh well I then fly from my nerve control training to ship in quite away but with my beloved oldie D7 it's easy! None know ship cause I made it with friend Anakin , we got some time near air port and , taked a few details hehehe... Well it's not ship but can fly as we joked back then. So when I got my brother went somewhere away already while I was welcome with those clones and strange scary dude in black.

" Greetings." He said with strange voice.

"Is this sound of old broked Siri or yours real?" He didn't laugh but I did , a bit. Clones taked out guns pointing at me.

" Relax guys a little humor won't kill anybody..."

" I guess so...except you."

" No no no I'm here by request!"

" I know this way please then." And so I went , Ani away from stupid clones said in quite drama way what happen , I only cross fingers when he star saying about Padme. Yes she died finaly! She annoyed me...so he said he need people who didn't know about Jedi revolution to help him with new Empire. I scratched my head.

" You think I know something about rule or whatever to do? I can't even get myself from bed in 8 o'clock!"

" I don't ask much just help take some problems out."

" Problems? Means no more silly Jedi rules , that's better I even didn't want it. Huh grandma..." Again think about home when about helping.

"Will it involve my life in danger?"

"Yes."

"Will I get freedom of choices what to do?"

"Mostly." I stare angry faced.

" Yes."

" And last question. Will you let me eat anything?"

" Anything what is possible to get."

"Then for star I want Poreoncous Egg!"

" You know they extinct , and only one which you ate was at museum from which now your forbidden to visit."

" I don't care , they are the bad ones!"

" You throw fly two grown man from 6 floor."

" It was easy."

" None even mention about cleaner."

" Ou he was fine!"

" After master Yoda took off your strange hypnosis about wanting to be calibri?"

" Yes it was fun , just I didn't knew what else with those tiny legs haha!" He didn't laugh but I guess I made him happy. So he gives me yet few stupid things to do. Get clones , watch clones - DAMN CLONES! But today he said I'll go on search of old disappeared person who is very special and Lord Sith needs him.

Okay thanks for reading guys! Review if you want know more. Also never juge Ani!


End file.
